Nirvana
by Saba Shiekh
Summary: L was intrigued to see the pink haired girl who had miracle of healing, a very bad temper and quaint personality. He never saw someone like her in his whole life, she was either fallen angel or a goddess, he did not know. She was a total enigma for him to solve but he somehow felt himself connected to her like he knew her for thousands of years.


hey guys! I hope you all are going alright and for the Misa and Light's fans, they also will have moments in this fic. I hope, you will like my LSaku, I have read enough, they all are beautiful but most of them are incomplete. I have decided to never leave any of my fic incomplete, no matter what and when I will In Shaa Allah complete my every fic on this site.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN and Narurto.

* * *

 **Nirvana**

* * *

 **The salvation from cycle of Samsara. (the cycle of birth, death and rebirth)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Moon... It was always the symbol of love, beauty and the connection between two lovers, two souls, two soul mates. It was always there for them and showered its blessing on them, when there was no one to bless on those rebellious souls who rebel against the forces of this world to keep their love alive. Moon had always been there for them to dwindle their pain of separation from each others.

While showering rain of the silver sprinkles, moon had always been the symbol of love, especially when this moon was printed on the back of one's love. The uchiwa crest, which ironically was not cool and calm like the moon on the sky. On the contrary, it was the one which fanned the flames of anger, emotions and hatred. Ironically, when the moon on the back of her lover turned into the moon on the sky like the eyes of her beloved; pernicious and sinister and evil and crimson as blood, then she decided that she never would love moon, how she loved it in her past, when she symbolized this treacherous creature to the love of her life.

Under the same red moon, she was running for her dear life. It had been three days since she ate something. Her disorienting chakra was spending on the efforts to keep her lover alive who was the only living being beside her.

Though, she found water, but she was tired like hell and there was nothing she could do beside running, hiding, keeping him and herself alive. The last part was the cause of her every endeavor.

"Sasuke, just stay alive" her anxiety did not allow her to add suffix with her beloved's name.

With her low chakra, she took a few more minutes to reach her destination.

When, she reached at the mouth of cave, she dragged her weary self into it.

It was always irony of life, whenever it slapped on the face of a human, he fought like a hungry dog for the piece of meat, and when this life gave its prize to that dog, it lost its hunger for the meat, because weariness always won over.

She was not like her knucklehead blond friend, she did not have an epitome of optimism. She had limited stock and it was wearing out.

However, when she saw the peaceful sleeping face of her beloved, it always peaked up a little.

"Sasuke" her voice was weary and defrayed like a tattered clothes.

He instantly opened his eyes and the small smile decorated on his lips. It was another irony that in this short time, she often witnessed his smiles here and there which were never witnessed by her in her whole life. She doubted that he ever smiled after that fateful day.

"I'm glad, you're alive," his voice mirrored hers, but the words were truly genuine.

She was too tired to comment further, but there was a sad smile on her face to appreciate his words.

She anchored him and made him drink the water.

"Did you drink?" He asked in the tone which held sadness and condemning at the same time.

She shook her head. He gently held the canteen and urged it towards her dry lips.

She silently gulped some draughts of water and pushed it away. They did not have plenty of resources to stay alive, they had to save which was left.

Sasuke put canteen aside and took her petite and dilapidated form in his arms.

Once in her life, she had wild fantasy about the situation in which there would be no one in this whole world, only she and last survivor of Uchiha and the silence and the moon and the love between them.

Life slapped on her face by interpreting her fantasy alive in front of her.

She wished, she never wished.

"I'm sorry Sakura" his voice was hoarse with the tears which stuck in his throat. She knew, but she never pointed out.

"Sasuke-kun" she looked into his abyss of black pool and amethyst one.

They were battered, destroyed and weary, but still alive.

There was no one alive beside them. Sasuke was reasonable survivor, but she was always a weak link in their team and strangely, she was alive and more healthy than her companion.

"I wish there would be more..." He searched for the right word, "good circumstances."

"Shhh.." She hushed him and too tired to console him, she only put her dry lips on his. There was no one word for solace. She knew and he knew too.

The stream of tears flowed down on her dust stained cheeks. If Naruto was there, he would must say. "Always ready to cry Sakura-Chan" but in reality, he was not there. If he was there, it would never happen. But if Naruto was there and there was no time to sink into "what ifs".

Sasuke was distracted with her lips and this act soon took form of severity.

They were taking life from each others, when they were interrupted by sinister voice.

"What a lovely scene and what a lovely couple! Aren't they mother?"

There were their number one and only enemies. The Black Zetsu was sticking to his mother like an infant to his mother's chest for taking his life out.

They departed from each other and ready to strike, but the cave was too small to fight or flight.

Kaguya glared them like it was sin to love and showed it.

Sakura was a woman and there was instinct in every woman to know the meaning behind the gaze of every man, which fell on her and the woman's which fell on her love.

She did not know the past of that woman or goddess, but there was myriad of jealousy and rage in her eyes.

Like she was saying that how dared you to share love under the moon of hatred.

Now, it was time for punishment.

She assaulted on them by her black rod. Sakura wanted to flee with Sasuke, but unfortunately cave was too small, their chakra was too low and their enemies were standing on the verge of cave.

Before she could move, there was someone in front of her.

"NO...No... It can't happen. Please kami-sama, not him." She thought her worst innuendo.

She saw with wide eyes, Sasuke was smiling to him, his lower torso and abdomen were cremating.

"Just...take care" it took a half second for him to turn into ash.

"Now, your turn little pinky" Zetsu snorted. His sinister chuckle echoed in the cave and attacked Sakura's ears like the bell of death.

Before, she could say or protest, another rode came towards her.

She did not know, if it hit her or not. Everything happened too fast for her weary mind to register. But, soon Sakura found herself in the void of abyss which was nothing like the black pools of her lover's eyes.

* * *

When, Sakura opened her eyes, she did not know she was alive or dead. There was only death and silence and darkness and myriad of skeletons of humans around her.

The only living beings which were around her were the tall creatures who looked like ugly monsters. Sakura had enough share of monsters in her life, so she was not frightened.

Some of those monsters were amazed to see her, some loathed her, some did not care and just keep busy with their random activities.

The world had been ravaging around her or it was always like this, she did not able to understand. The world was full of gluttons, she reminded herself about Choji and Naruto; full of sloths, Shikamaru always came into her mind; lecherous, Jiraiya was there with her sensei and blond team mate who always tried to peek on her while bathing; envious, she reminded herself and Ino; proud, the bragging of Kiba and Naruto was there but always prodigies like Neji and Sasuke came first to take everything's pride; wrath, she chuckled darkly by thinking herself and Tsunade and the last greed but she thought, they all were greedy in their own way.

But her optimistic side knew that with seven cardinal sins, the world was full of people who had known seven virtues. They had prudence, justice, temperance, courage, faith, hope and generosity.

She knew, but slowly and steadily her hope was starting to fade away. In that wrenched world, she started to lose her existence.

She met with her inner once again, who cornered in her mind after Sasuke's left, mourning for their loss.

She was there and soon, they exchanged places and Sakura did not know, why and when, she lost herself one day.

She did not know, she was alive or not. So, she decided to take a chance and feel the eternal death.

She jumped in one of those pools which were located in the realm of those monsters.

That time, she first time felt non-existence.

Water was silent and dark and cold and like a death. It entered her nostrils and blocked her vision.

She was drowning in the darkness and first time in her life, she felt nothingness. She felt she never was born, never made Shinobi, never made a bond with team seven, never fell in love with Sasuke. There was lots of never and Sakura felt her life was going out from her body and there was an unlimited view of blankness and nothingness. Nothing else.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Fallen Goddess**

* * *

The scorching sunrays were invading in the pale skin of L. He was not used to of this type of weather. He was nurtured in the cold countries and mostly lived there. Usually, whenever he had to visit any hot country, he remained in his limo and headquarter, which covered with artificial cold weather of air conditioner.

However, while the world tour of Watari, who thought that he was about to die and he should visit every natural and archaeological sites before he died. So, he dragged L and Near with him. L was not interested at all, but in this world, he really loved someone beside his cases was the old man who took care of his upbringing. No matter, he would never admit it loudly, but he cared about him a lot. So, here he was with Near and that old man.

Though, he usually remained in his Limo while dealing with this type of weather which was too hot and bright for his taste. But, during their visit in several places, he always found his favourite hobby to pass time and it was to solve cases. Though, he never put hand in small and easy cases, but the complicated cases always sought him out like the bees to honey.

So, he was there with Watari to visit site of Mound of Dead in one of the developing countries.

The case was simple for him, but it was complicated for local police who was working on this case for a long time. The case was that, around the local district, the young girls were kidnaped from this historical site, on which they were standing that time. The girls had not only been kidnapped, but also police was not able to find any trace of any girl.

The local people were superstitious, who thought that any ghost or spirit haunted the old city and it was killing young girls because of revenge. Many people made stories that thousand years ago, there a princess was living who loved a lowlife farmer. King got to know about his daughter's love story and execute farmer. After the murder of her lover, she retrieved him from death and made a potion for herself for immortality too. Now, that couple needed blood of virgin girls to stay alive, young and beautiful.

The local people were scared and they were avoiding to visit the site, especially people were not allowing their daughters or sisters to visit the site.

"This is the place, where girls are vanishing" informed the local police officer Sachal, he was their guide for this day.

He was also the one who approached them with theories. Though, he was not high officer, but L appreciated his skills and intelligence. Because of his knowledge about mentality of local people, he was a great help for their task force.

"How do killers or kidnappers know that the girls are virgins?" Near arose the question.

Sachal nodded, "We belong to conservative society. If girls are not married, it means they are virgins. Secondly, if the girls are not in special attire or with her family instead of husband, one can assume she is unmarried. And usually girls were kidnapped who were school girls who came with schools for study tour"

L and Near nodded, while Watari admired the architecture of this place.

"I can't believe, this place had civilization thousand years ago, when our countries like an infant." Watari commented matter of factly.

Sachal smiled proudly, "Yes, due to _Sindhu_ , (river) the ancient people had great skill with irrigation system. I wish, we never forget our foundation." his tone became sad at the end.

"There is a 75% chance, this is the work of local people or community instead of big human traffic organization" they were walking slowly at the site.

The floor was not even, so they were walking in slow pace. Especially L, who was forcefully wearing shoes, because of hotness of floor. He was slightly uncomfortable with heat and his covered feet but he did not show it.

"How can you be so sure? There is 25% chances that kidnappers belong to a human trafficking organization, but they are taking help of local people" it was again Near who arose the question.

L bit his thumb in contemplation. This case was not that easy, because beliefs of local people were completely different. Moreover, commonly this type of crimes was done by sex trade syndicate. But, due to some evidences, girls were killed and burned too. Sachal had many theories, but because of his inferior status, his superiors were not taking him seriously. Beside it, Sachal also pointed out new fact or rumor he heard about which he thought connected to the case, but as usual people did not believe him.

L scrutinized the place, if any evidence was there, the last night tornado cleared it out. However, L always thought that one found a hint, where no one had doubtabout it to exist. Though, their target was to approach tonight's small festival to examine the ritual of small tribe which locates the historical site.

According to Sachal, there was living small religious group who claimed to be descendant of the dead city's people. According to Near's research, their claim was completely false. Because, the artifacts of the dead city had never proven that they belonged to any religion. Moreover, the city was buried underground for hundreds or thousands of years, before its discovery. So, there was almost no chance, anyone had been saved from the disaster which led upon the people of that dilapidated city. L was 90% sure about the research of Near, after visiting the place himself. However, he could not help intense heat.

Anyway, he found his solace in the local sweets which was too sweet, according to his exact taste. Beside the heat and the fact that local cake and candies had no standard of his country, but he liked their own sweets and desserts so much. So, he was taking bites from his new found favourite sweet.

The aroma of his new favourite sweet was mixing in the dry air around them. Sachal looked at him weirdly, he was not new of this type of look from strangers. They always took him some weirdo. Well, he was a little bit weirdo without any doubt. But, who was anyone to judge his personality, when he could solve any mystery in a matter of time, which could not be solved by any agency of this world.

"What about the rumor, you heard about the fallen goddess?" L reminisced something, there was rumor that the small religious community whom they would visit tonight, found a woman, for whom they claimed that she fell from the sky on the peepal tree. Usually, there was a myth about that tree that this type of trees were residence of banshees, witch or any type of evil creature. However, after witnessing woman's countenance which they claimed was out of this world, they had declared that woman their devi which meant goddess. They thought that she was the goddess, who came into this world by mistake and now she would reward them with the ultimate contentment, wealth, power and immortality. Moreover, many people of that community thought that she was banshee who took face of fairy to fool innocent people and one night, she would kill all of them. The religious community was private for their rituals, but Sachal had a friend in this community, who himself witnessed the incident and captured by the beauty of that goddess and told him about the secret of the tribe due to bragging about how their community was blessed by Goddess of spring and mother Earth herself.

"Yes, my friend told me, tonight's festival would prove that either that woman is goddess or banshee." He informed them solemnly.

L nodded once again, Near was feeling bored because of these supernatural things and Watari was more interested in the remnants of dead city instead of a mysterious woman. However, L's interest peaked due to this news.

Recently, last night he heard news about the person or organization who was killing criminal mysteriously via heart attacks. He wondered, how anyone could kill the person without existing at the place of killing. L was logical person and he did not believe in any type of supernatural power. But, he wanted to solve this case, which in his opinion would help him to find a clue for his next case; Kira case.

He already talked to Watari about his decision of taking this case. They decided to wind up their world tour after this mysterious case and send Near to orphanage. Then, they would go to Japan to solve the new mystery.

Beside some sample of blood on some spots of dead city, they spent their time while visiting museums, watching artifacts and visiting different sweet shops for L's sweet tongue. Many people gave him strange look, because of his mask. He did not care or he just used to of receiving this type of looks. So, he did not comment, and spent a full day with Watari.

When, sun set in the horizon of west and the scarlet twilight remained as the proof of regality of a planet full of fire on the Earth, they met on the spot where they would go to festival.

Sachal was invited by his friend, who promised them to visit the community, just to fan his trivial ego. Sachal introduced them as their friends from other country. They left Near in the hotel who was not interested to go to attending festival of strangers whose language and culture, was too bright for him. So, he preferred to remain in hotel and both old men did not force him.

Sachal requested by him to remove the mask, otherwise they would consider as a suspicious and private community would not allow them to attend. He also had given them local clothes to mingle during the festival completely.

L had 70% doubt that this community was behind the mysterious kidnapping of girls. Because their residence was too close to the historical site and after visiting the site himself, he concluded that there was hidden rooms and pathaway, which would open to the residence of the community, because the air around opening of those pathways held the smell of cooking and washing clothes.

After preparing for the festival, L looked himself in the mirror. The local dress was loose for his comfort and had white color.

"You really look like us beside your pale complexion" the young officer commented and L only stared at him. Indeed, with the heat and weather like this, the local people could not remain pale like him, who barely saw sunlight. Though, his black hairs and eyes had an advantage in this country.

They avoid limo in this country to avoid any extra attention. So, they were travelling on local cab, because any extravagant expense could draw attention to them. Without mask, L did not want it.

The city was small, so it took only a few minutes for them to reach at their destination.

Sachal guided them to the gate of community, where one thing was prominent; the huge peepal tree and the people around it.

"We held a great ritual to worship peepal. So that the Devi of nature will give us the great harvest this spring" informed Sachal's friend Ajay.

L scrutinized the people around them. Their attire showed them as rural and lower-middle class people, their superstitious beliefs made them less educated and unaware of the developed world.

There were colorful stalls installed by many local people. L looked towards the stall, where an old man was selling toys and cotton candy. L wanted to take one, but his tongue could disclose his identity, so he just stopped his urges for a moment. Watari noticed this and chuckled at him. L bit his thumb like he was contemplating but his treacherous gaze embarrassed him once again.

Watari requested local police officer to bring cotton candy and other sweets for him. He looked reluctant to do this trivial work, he also grunted in unappreciative manner. However, he went and brought lots of sweets and candies for L. L's dark rimmed eyes glinted with unexplainable pleasure like a child to see sweets.

He took boxes from the local officer and soon his colorless lips were tattering the coral color threads of cotton candy.

They were pretending to enjoy the festival. It was not a typical festival, which he ever witnessed in his life. L always was a private person, so he near to never attend any festival before. So, it was unexpectedly pleasant for him. Especially, when he had lots of new sweets to try.

The people around them were chattering happily, but there was unknown excitement also on their faces, which L thought linked with the ritual with the woman or goddess.

L also noticed one more thing. The people around the festival, almost were elderly people and youth. There was no child around them, which was strange because usually festivals were arranged for children. He asked this thing to Sachal and he asked from his friend about the fact. Both talked in local language, then officer turned to him.

"He was saying that, because of performing ritual with Devi, the children are not allowed in this part of festival."

L nodded and looked the sweets in his hands. He was grateful that the sweets were there, if they were not, there was no color for him in this strange place and he would be out of calories while thinking lots of things.

They wandered around festival for about half or an hour, when Ajay turned to them and said. "I think, now you all should leave because ritual is about to start and elders will not allow any outsider there."

Sachal disagreed. "You promised us to show Devi to us. How can we believe you, when we don't see her with our own eyes."

He hesitated for a moment, then huffed. "Fine, they would bring her in a few moments. But after witnessing her, you've to leave."

They agreed and L once again started to eat the sweet which taste like milk and lots of sugar and melted in the next moment, when he put it into his mouth. He liked it very much and decided to bring many boxes of it with him, when he would go to Japan for his upcoming case.

In a matter of time, there was commotion in the crowd, which L realized that due to the arrival of the goddess.

A man, who only wore white clothes to cover his modest part and had strange types of lines on his upper body and forehead, whom he observed was priest of the local temple, stood on debris which lay beside the huge peepal tree on which many colorful, especially the red threads were tied. The man blew the seashell which made siren like voice and alerted everyone in the crowd.

Soon, people around the tree made a wide path for someone to cross. And a woman came in the circle of young girls who were wearing colorful and shimmering dresses. Between them, there was the woman who was claimed to be goddess by plebiscite around him.

L's eyes riveted on him, his first gaze on her made him feel déjà vu, he did not why. She was not a woman, she was a girl barely around 16 or 17. He never saw a girl like her, she did not have an intense beauty which could capture anyone's heart, but her beauty was different and pleasantly quaint. He never saw anyone in his life who had lots of flamboyant shades. She was wearing baby pink long skirt and top which nearly looked white or it was white, but her complexion and hair color was dying it pink. Top had half sleeves which prominent her slender arms. Her fragile wrists were bound by glistening glass bangles and decorated with Hanna tattoos. There were several chintz of artificial stones on her top and the border of skirt. Her slender neck was decorated with precious necklace on which teardrop shaped emerald was decorated in the middle. Above the neck, her face was clean from any make up but her green eyes were different from any green of this world. It was different, he saw green eyes, but they were always dark green with the tint if brown like the hazel nuts. But her eyes had a different shade of green, which his sharp mind did not able to contrast with any shade of this world. For a moment, L felt her eyes hypnotized her. He forgot to examine her pink average length hairs, which were woven into a braid and there was ornament on her hairs, which were decorating her front bangs and very large forehead. He read somewhere that large forehead is the symbol of great fortune, but he thought that it always should sign of great intelligence. If you had a large forehead, you should have large brain too.

It took less than a minute for him to break out the hypnotize of that goddess' beauty. She was not extremely beautiful, but she was exceptionally beautiful, he decided at the end.

"Now, please my friends! Just go from there, before our leader notice you" Ajay pleaded and steered them to exit door.

They nodded and pretended to exit the door, but the old and backward community forgot that he was a detective and had great ways to sneak out. Now, it was time for some action. He felt thrilled to do something excited after so many days.

L felt himself successor of James Bond, but he claimed to be better than the fictional detective.

The great detective of the world sneaked in the crowd of people and located the dark place, where no one would notice him. His unkempt dark hair was perfect to hide the microphone in his ear and no one noticed the spy camera on the button of his collar. He clicked the microphone which was also had the function of a translator. He already set the language before coming here.

His gaze once again lingered on the face of alien beauty. She had a calming aura like a healer of ancient time or yogi of the Himalaya. However, he had a doubt that anyone of them had a beauty like her. But her aura also had darkness. It was not a darkness of evil, it was darkness which held sadness and loneliness.

Her face was bland but there was also confusion on her face. She bowed down in front of an audience, which raised protest from some people. His eyes narrowed because he recognized this gesture as the Japanese way of saying thank you or greeting.

Now, that priest came in front of an audience who before blowing up the seashell.

He started preaching in his native language, which words were translated by L's translator on his microphone.

"We all know, because of our sacrifices of pure maidens, the great God of nature sends us his daughter in the form of blessing, which is a proof of..." He paused for a moment to eye the audience either they were listening to him or not. Satisfied, he resumed, "which is proof of approval of God." There was great applause from the mobs of people on his words.

L's ears perked at the word of sacrifice. His clever mind proceeded the information, he held in the case and the words of his priest. Now, he was 90% sure that this religious community was behind the kidnapping or he dared to see killing of those young girls. Something stirred inside of him thinking about the killing of innocent girls, who never saw the blooming of their life.

Before he burned the calories of sweets by contemplating more on the issue, the priest heavy voice once again echoed in the air.

"Now, it is a time to proffer last sacrifice to our goddess. So, she will be our shield against the evil of this world." His eyes narrowed at his words, how could they claim to save themselves from evil by attempting evil work themselves. However, this was a world and he already had plenty of share of the people who had the intention of priests and work of demons. The irony was that the man in front of him, was himself a priest.

In the next moment, two men dragged a girl who was barely 14 years old and bound and gagged. There was frightened look into her eyes and she was wobbling in the grip of two hefty men.

L's hand went toward his microphone, he pressed the button on it and whispered, "Our suspicion was right. They are sacrificing girls for the goddess. Bring reinforcement immediately." Other's were ready and he heard the voice of Watari conveying his message to other police force.

He hoped they would come soon, otherwise he would have to take action himself. For God sake, his work was to take case and solve mystery, but not taking live action like an action hero. He groped the gun in his hip pocket to confirm its existence.

The men dragged the girl to the perch and laid her down. Priest took out a dagger from his unstitched cloth and he was about to take action to stop him, but something stopped him.

The goddess' strange green eyes widened and she shouted. "NO..."

It was completely strange word to the crowd, which took it as an appreciation and hollered once again.

He did not know, was she innocent or not, but he now did not think that she was some kind of goddess because there was no proof that the language of deities was Japanese.

He took stance towards the scene in front of him, eyes still glued to the farce.

"No, you can't do that. She is innocent." The Pinkette's lips moved and her eyes filled with darkness of rage. There were lots of people between him and farce and he did not why was reinforcement taking so much time to reach.

Before, he could do something, the goddess or just pink haired girl clasped the wrist of priest which held a dagger. The action of their startled goddess startled priest and he frantically repeated the mantra which translated like, "The great queen of Earth, we are doing this for your pleasure!"

"I don't know what are you are babbling about and I don't care that you took care of me. I will not allow you to take a life of an innocent girl" with that she punched the hefty priest and startled all the audience.

"Banshee"

"Witch"

"Evil"

"She hit our priest, she is daughter of devil"

Different voices arose from the crowd of folk, which was hurting L's ears.

He looked that the goddess had taken a stance of fighting, and her strange green eyes glinted with a tempest of battle and rage. He decided to take the matter in his hand, because might be there would innocent people too. It was not his work to harm anyone, it was jury's duty to convict them. He was nothing like Kira.

He shot in the air and people started to panic. This had diverted attention of goddess and two hefty men and priest took hold of her wrists. It was strange to see three stalwart men were handling a petite pink haired girl. He ran towards him after seeing the intention of priest.

"I knew, you were banshee and by refusing our sacrifice, you've proven it. Now, take the nemesis!" his voice translated in the detective's left ear.

He stabbed in her abdomen and for a moment, young detective stilled. She was not a goddess, the crimson liquid pouring from her stomach was proof of that.

The reinforcement arrived and he heard a voice of Sachal in his native language to warn people around them. He saw Watari came to him and a few police officers ran to arrest priest and his men. He also saw the priest and his goons were running from police. He saw police and commotion and heard moaned of people and footsteps and Watari words to him, but he did not understand any word or scene. His mind refused to register anything around him.

He felt a high sense of déjà vu and he felt his feet running towards, where the body of pink haired beauty laid.

He went near her, her eyes were closed, but there were strange black stripes on her body, which started from her forehead and made a design like she was bound with black ribbons. He touched the wound on her abdomen, he felt vermilion liquid on his pale fingers; a beautiful contrast. Watari was with him and about to take a woman, but before him, he took the Pinkette in his arms and he swore, he saw this scene before in his life. And strangely, he did not comment further, when they set inside their private car that they should not need to hospitalized her. He did not why, but he knew the wound on her abdomen was healed fully.

* * *

I hope you like it. English is not my first language, so sorry for mistake. If anyone wants to volunteer as this fic's beta-read, then must PM me. until the next chapter, take care and Goodbye

P.s. Your reviews will make me to write next chapter sooner. well, kidding, your thoughts on this chapter will really be apprecaited, but please you can convey your agreement and disagreement without flaming.


End file.
